After The Fall
by Carowen
Summary: Sequel to Before The Fall. A mysterious dome has fallen over Chesters's Mill trapping the inhabitants along with Anna Shaw. Will she discover that along with her sister, her lover Barbie is trapped in with her.
1. Revisiting The Past

After The Fall

Chapter 1 – "Revisiting The Past"

Flashes of different people come in and out of Anna's view as she slips from consciousness. She can hear Cole still crying as she's lifted into an ambulance.

When she opens her eyes again she sees a pretty nurse with dark curly hair that reminds of her of Amber. "You got a nasty gash on your forehead. Can you hear me?"

A bright light floods Anna's eyes as the nurse passes the light pen back and forth. Before Anna goes back under she can hear the nurse tell someone to check the baby out.

Images of the stampeding cows and the fence flying apart come to Anna as she fights to find the light again. Her mind replays the accident over and over but one thing that still puzzled her was what did she hit. Her car defiantly hit something very real and very hard but very invisible.

The hustle and bustle outside her room is the first thing Anna hears when she finally wakes from her dark slumber. Lifting her head off the pillow she can feel the pounding that makes her shut her eyes again. "Hello?" She calls out trying to gain anyone's attention.

Then a shudder runs up her spine, a panic that makes her pulse quicken. "Hello? Where is my baby?"

Sliding off the bed and to her feet she clings to the bed then to the wall as she makes her way out to the hallway where she sees the nurse from before holding Cole.

The panicked rhythm of her heart steadies until she sees Dale, her Dale walking towards the nurse. He leans down and strokes Cole's cheek as he talks to her. "If you need any more help I'll be outside. Hey there little guy. Whose baby is he?"

The nurse smiles up to him, handing him Cole. Anna can feel her knees buckle as she slumps to the floor. Dale holds his son, rubbing his hand over the back of the baby's head.

"His mom came with a concussion and a large gash on her head. I'm monitoring her to make sure she wakes up. I think his name is Cole, that's what is on his blanket. He's a real cutie isn't he?" The nurse takes him back from Dale as Dale picks up the toy he was playing with.

As Dale bends down he spies a denim jacket in the baby bag. The army patch on the collar reminds him of the jacket he had that he left at Anna's place. He reaches down, taking the jacket out of the bag. "Where is his mother?"

Anna can hear everything from the hallway but her limbs are too weak to hold her up or make her move. She opens her mouth to speak only to find herself dumbstruck.

Suddenly a hand goes around her mouth and something hard pressing into the back of her head. Anna turns slightly to see Maxine dragging her down the hall with a gun in her hand.

When they reach a janitor's closet Maxine pulls her inside, keeping the gun to her head. "You are not going to ruin my plans. Keep quiet or you die right here and right now."

All of Anna's hopes and dreams are just right outside that door and this harpy was keeping her from them. Anna can feel a small trickle of blood run down her forehead, her vision starting to blur again.

Max ties her up with an extension cord, leaving her bleeding and disoriented in the closet. A flood of tears begins to roll down her cheeks as she lays on the floor thinking Cole would be left alone.

The noises outside starts to calm down when the door opens again but this time Max isn't alone. "Stop that Maxine. I'm not going to let you kill her. I've been in her shoes, a single mother abandoned with no one and no hope. I don't care that you think she and her baby are in your way of getting to this Dale. We're taking her back to the house and I'll watch her and the baby until you get things settled in Chester's Mill. Now, get her up and get her out the emergency door."

"Mother, you really don't understand." The older woman slaps her hand over Max's mouth, shaking her head.

A wall of a man picks Anna up out of the floor, walking her out the emergency exit. Lifting her head up she can see Max's mother carrying Cole as he sleeps on her shoulder. In a way she's thankful the older woman wouldn't let Max kill her but then again they do intend on keeping her captive.

They board a boat, the water splashing on Anna as they travel away from Chester's Mill to an impressive house on an island. The older woman tells the man to put her upstairs and to lock the door.

The man tosses Anna on the bed, her head still bleeding and throbbing. Soon the older woman comes in with Cole, laying him on the bed. "You can call me Agatha. Maxine tells me your name is Anna. So this baby, his father is Dale and that's why Maxine wants you out of the way. I've been in your shoes so I'm going to do my best to protect you and this precious baby."

Agatha goes about cleaning Anna's head wound, taking the utmost care not to hurt her too much. Anna thanks her, hoping she can find a way to break free from her captives.

As she lies on the bed holding her son all she can think about is how close she was to Dale, that he had his son in his arms and didn't even know it. Then a white hot rage covers her and all she thinks about is killing Max. If she'd just killed her back then she'd still be with Dale and not trapped in this stupid town.

A creaking noise from the door wakes her from her sleep, Maxine standing at the threshold. "I can't believe you're here. I'm not sure what's going on but I know one thing. I have plans for Dale and they don't include you. You and that little bastard can thank my mother for still breathing." She slams the door behind her as she leaves.

Anna picks up a glass candlestick on the nightstand and smashing it against the door. Max was still trying to control Dale, keep him from her. Now that she knew about Cole, knew Dale had a son with her, she was even more dangerous.

The only thing that matters now was that she stays alive and get the hell out of that damn house. If she could get to Julia then she'd be alright.

Agatha brings her some dinner and a box of baby supplies later that night. The shotgun laced in her arm showed Anna that Agatha wasn't really any different than Maxine, just more material.

The image of Dale holding, petting and smiling at his son is the only thing that gets Anna through the night. Tomorrow she would go about charming Agatha and finding a way to gain her freedom.


	2. Filling in the Blanks

After The Fall

Chapter 2 – "Filling in the Blanks"

Two long days go by before Agatha lets Anna out of her room. She lets her walk around the grounds with a gun pointed at her. Cole's eyes dart over to a cluster of monarch butterflies that had gathered on the flowerbed.

Anna squats down beside them, their bright orange wings look so magnificent in the sunlight. Agatha swats them away, her hands waving around like a mad woman. "That's enough for today. Let me have the baby. You're going in the kitchen and earn your keep."

Reluctantly Anna gives her the baby. While she goes about cooking and cleaning she takes in her surroundings. Agatha was smart to take the baby; she knew Anna would never make a move while she had him. What Agatha didn't count on was that Anna was smart enough to lace her food and as soon as Max and her goon was gone that's exactly what she was going to do.

She plays the good little hostage and does everything Agatha tells her to do, hoping to gain her trust. They even have long talks about being single mothers and having to raise their children. Anna was beginning to understand why Maxine was the way she is.

Early the next day Maxine decides to go pay a visit to Chester's Mill. She tells her mother to keep an eye on Anna and not to let her out of her sight. Anna bides her time waiting for Max to leave when one of minion comes in. The tall tattooed man fills Max in on the big mystery in town. "The military are everywhere. They are calling it a dome. We are cut off, no one can get in and we can't get out. We're in here for the long haul Max. What do you want me to do?"

"I have people in Chester's Mill that owe me. Go have a talk with them and find me someone that knows the cement factory. I think I know a way to make things more bearable around her. Well, at least for us." Max gives Anna a coy grin as she walks over to her. "And I'm going to use Barbie to help me do it. Who knows, maybe he and I can pick up where we left off."

Anna grips the edge of the countertop, her knuckles turning white. "If you are going into town will you bring me back a few things for the baby?"

Maxine gives her a snarling look, her eyes shooting daggers at her. Agatha writes down a few things on a notepad and hands it to her daughter. "I know you have to do what you have to Maxine but she and this baby are off limits."

She takes the paper as she stomps off towards the dock, her high heels clicking across the tile floor. Anna wanted to reach out and claw her eyes out but she'd wait. It was going to be much sweeter to outsmart her, get Dale back and then beat the living shit out of her.

Anna sits quietly in the kitchen feeding Cole as her mind ponders everything. Apparently she had hit this dome thing when she wrecked and this dome had cut Chester's Mill off from the outside world. She was truly trapped in this town with Maxine Seagrave. She was also trapped her with her sister, her brother in law and her Dale, she just needed to get to them.

While Anna is preparing dinner that night Maxine comes back in all gloating and gleeful. "What a day … the whole town is on the verge of exploding. What I have they are all going to be begging for. And I did see your Barbie today. He's getting awfully friendly with your sister. What is it about you red heads that he can't leave alone?" She lets out a shrill giggle as she takes an apple off the cutting board.

"What's so damn funny?" Anna glares back at her, her fingers tight around the knife.

"Oh nothing really, except your sister took him in. Let him stay with her and they're getting real cozy too. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out Barbie killed her husband." Maxine cackles all the way out of the kitchen.

"That's not true! He wouldn't … he didn't!" Anna screams at her, burying the knife deep in the wood of the cutting board.

Max pokes her head back around the corner, her smile beaming from ear to ear. "Oh but it is. I sent him to collect the debt Peter owed me and the next thing I know he's calling me panicking out. He said it was an accident but I assure you Peter is very much dead and his blood is on Barbie's hands."

The words pound in her head as they sink in. Dale had killed Peter and from the look on Max's face she knew it was true.

A black cloud hangs over Anna's head as she takes her baby from Agatha and heads upstairs. Agatha goes about finishing dinner, her heart somewhat hurting for Anna.

Tears flow down Anna's face, her heart breaking piece by piece in her chest. She knew it was a possibility that Dale would have to collect Peter's debts and since that day in the diner she feared that most of all.

She had to have answers, had to know why from Dale himself. Anna had to get to Dale before things got any crazier than they already are.

Opening the nightstand drawer Anna pulls out a wash cloth containing three of Agatha's sleeping pills. Using a crystal candy dish she begins to pound the pills into a fine powder. She scoops the powered off the nightstand and into one of Cole's bottles.

In the morning she would make her break for Chester's Mill and off that damn island. Max was gathering up for something big in town so she'd be leaving soon. Anna wasn't sure what to do about a boat; Max had the key to the only boat at the dock. Opening her window she sees one of Max's henchmen standing outside with a shotgun.

"Hey you … hey!" Anna yells down to him.

He looks up at her, his fingers gripping the gun. "Get back in. Max said you're not to come outside without her or Agatha."

"I just wanted some fresh air. Not too cold out, not a bad night for a swim." She gives him a wink as she lets her blouse drop from her shoulder. He smiles back up at her, his frown becoming a smirk.

"A swim you say. I guess I could take you." His smirk becomes a smile as he rubs his bald head.

"Yeah but I don't want Max catching you, you'd get in trouble. Too bad we can't get a boat and go out for a midnight dip." She smiles back at him, leaning out the window a bit more.

"We have another boat; it's in the boat house. I can get the key from the kitchen cupboard and we'll go sweetheart." The man starts to move towards the house when Anna darts back inside.

"I'm sorry, my baby just woke up. Maybe tomorrow night." The man narrows his eyes at her, his shoulders slumping.

"Damn tease!" He shouts back up at her.

The next morning Max sits in the kitchen and waits for her boys to get there. They man from last night gives Anna an angry stare as she goes about making breakfast. Two more large men join her and goon number one.

Agatha looks over at Anna, watching her very carefully. "Where's the baby?"

"He's in the living room sleeping. I left him in the playpen you got him. Do you want orange juice this morning Agatha?" Anna tries to keep her cool as she waits for Max to leave.

As soon as Agatha and her are alone she goes about putting her plan into motion. Agatha places her shotgun over her lap as she watches Anna make breakfast. Anna's hands begin to shake, she knew with Agatha watching her she'd never pull it off.

Cole begins to cry, a cry that rattles the windows. Anna puts down the spatula but Agatha goes to check on him.

As soon as she's out of sight Anna takes Cole's bottle from the fridge and pours the powered out into the orange juice glass.

They eat their breakfast in silence with Cole resting in his mother's lap. Agatha thanks Anna for a good meal as she relaxes back in her chair. Ten minutes go by before the shotgun in Agatha's lap slides to the floor. Anna jumps from her chair, running to the cupboard. She takes the keys, not knowing which one starts the boat.

Sliding Cole into a sling she made, she grabs his baby bag and heads for the door only to find Max had left a guard at the dock. Going back into the kitchen she takes the shotgun, Agatha now slumped over the table.

Creeping slowly to the dock she hides between two shrubs. With the guard in sight she raises the gun, firing it. He goes down, yelling in pain as he clutches his knee. Anna runs over to him taking his gun from his belt and pushing his rifle in the water. "Don't move or I'll blow your head off."

Once in the boat house she fumbles with the keys, trying two before finding the right one. Looking up she sees the injured guard limping towards her. With Cole still strapped in his sling she punches the lever down, sending the boat out to open water.

She had done it, she had gotten free. Then it hits her, for how long. If Max finds her she's as good as dead. She'd have to hide out until she could find Dale or Julia. With the sun still high in the Maine sky she pushes the boat towards Chester 's Mill.


	3. Hide and Seek

After The Fall

Chapter 3 – "Hide and Seek"

Seeing the harbor from the water was like seeing heaven itself. Anna pulls the boat up to the dock, anchoring it with a rope. Stepping out she looks all around, making sure Max or her minions aren't anywhere around.

She makes her way to town, passing people all walking in the same direction. It looked as if everyone in Chester's Mill was heading to the same place. It had been four days since Maxine took her to the island, four days that she had missed on what was really going on.

Seeing a friendly face, Anna stops her to ask a few questions. "Hello, I'm Anna. I'm not from Chester's Mill. I was on my way to visit my sister when all of this happened. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm Dodee. I work at the local radio station. The military has brought our families out to visit with us today. This dome seems to be all around us with no way out. If you want I can help you find your sister." Dodee smiles back at Anna, her eyes going to her baby.

"That's okay; you need to get to your family. Just if you see Julia Shumway tell her that her sister is looking for her." Anna looks over her shoulder as she heads towards the town.

She had to get out of sight and going to visitors day at the dome was far from that. As she walks towards Julia's house she spots the tattooed man from Max's, causing her to run toward a house on the street. By the mail piled on the porch Anna could tell the residents had been gone for a while and were probably trapped outside the dome.

Cole starts getting fussy as she jimmies the backdoor open. Watching from the kitchen window she sees him meet up with the bald guard, the two of them carrying crates.

Going up the stairs she finds a very large bedroom with a very large bed where she lays down to rest with Cole. Closing her eyes she prays that she finds Dale soon.

At the Dome Julia watches as the town gathers to see their loved ones. She looks out over the sea of people, most of them with signs or boards. The military keeps a close eye on everything, making sure no one touches the dome.

From the corner of her eye she spots Peter's sister. Julia walks over to the dome to only to find out that Peter had told his sister to tell Julia goodbye for him. With everything that she had learned about Peter as of late that just sealed it that he had left her.

As she turns to go she runs into Dodee. "Sorry Dodee, I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's okay Julia. Oh … your sister is looking for you." Dodee rushes over to the dome where her mother is waiting for her.

Julia starts looking through the crowd on the outside for Anna, her eyes scanning every face. Dale walks up behind her, flicking his lighter open. "Who you looking for?"

"My sister, Dodee said she's looking for me." Julia keeps scanning the crowd as Dale walks over to the bridge. He watches Dodee as she uses sign language to talk to her mother.

After the crowd thins out Julia gives up on looking for Anna, her hopes of seeing a familiar loving face dashed.

Anna wakes when Cole begins to cry, noticing the sun was lower than before. After changing and feeding the baby she puts him back in the sling as she walks out on the porch.

The town was still empty, too empty. She walks down the street when she runs into a young boy and girl. The boy looks startled as he bumps into Anna. "Sorry, didn't see you there. What are you doing out here? Everyone is at the cement factory."

"Cement factory, why?" Anna reaches inside the sling and takes Cole's little hand.

The girl runs her fingers through her hair as she paces the sidewalk. "Joe we have to go, we're running out of time. Listen lady you need to get to the cement factory before the bomb comes."

They leave Anna standing there as they run shouting for someone named Angie.

Anna walks up the street when a car comes around the corner. Fearing its Max or one of her henchmen she darts around a building. To her surprise it's her sister and Dale, the two of them obviously looking for someone.

"Oh my God, it's true. Julia and Dale are together." She whispers to herself as she walks back to the house.

Sitting down on the couch she holds Cole close to her and waits for the bomb to hit. Her life has gone from bad to worse and all because she wasn't strong enough to stand up to Max, wasn't strong enough to trust Dale with the truth and wasn't strong enough to face Julia about the whole thing.

The clock on the wall ticks louder and louder as the minutes go by, the moment so full of tension Anna just wants to scream. Going back outside, she can see the bomb hit the dome with no effect at all.

Clenching Cole to her chest she begins to cry as she slumps into the swing. "What the hell is going on?" She screams out at the dome.

The boy and girl from earlier walks up on the porch, the girl sitting down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"No … no I'm not. There is a woman trying to kill me and my baby. My sister doesn't know I'm here and the man I love is trapped in here and he doesn't even know he's a father. I knew this was going to happen, I knew and I couldn't do a damn thing about it." They both look at her, the girl taking her hand.

"You can come with us and we'll help you. I'm Norrie and this is Joe, we'll hide you from whoever is trying to hurt you." The young girl takes her hand, giving her a comforting smile.

After she collects Cole's things they head back to the McAlister house, Anna not sure if she wanted to get the kids involved in her mess.

On their way back to the house Norrie asks to hold the baby. Anna gives her Cole, the baby snuggling up on Norrie's shoulder. "So, what's your story?"

Joe and Norrie look over at her as she takes a deep breath. She goes into the story of Dr. Dumont and all the radio interceptions when she gets to the part that pulls at her heart strings. "My sister Julia lives here so I came to warn her. I had been looking for this little guys father and surprise he's here too."

"Your Mrs. Shumway's sister. After we get back I'll go get her for you. Not that it's any of my business but whose the baby's dad?" Joe rubs Cole's back as Norrie holds him.

"You might have seen him with my sister, Dale Barbara …" Joe cuts her off as he and Norrie speak in unison.

"BARBIE!" They make Anna jump a little as she nods her head.

The kids look at each other, the look in their eyes holding secrets of their own.


	4. Connections

After The Fall

Chapter 4 – "Connection"

The devastation and destruction from the bomb can be seen from the road. Joe and Norrie walk over to the dome, the world outside burnt and smoldering.

"Guys, I would like to get back to your place before the wrong people see me." Norrie turns to Anna, handing her the baby back.

"Sorry Anna, it's just … look." Norrie turns her eyes back to the dome.

Joe goes about telling Anna how to get to the McAlister house, telling her to stay close to the woods. Anna hugs them both before she walks off the highway and into the towering trees.

Staying just at the tree line, Anna walks with the baby as he coos back at her. Cars start traveling by her, all of them going out to the blast site. Anna wasn't sure what she was going to do when she finally sees Julia or Dale but she was sure she needed some time to think about it. Time was the one thing she had now that she was trapped under this dome with everyone else.

When she finally reaches the McAlister house she finds the front door open. Walking up on the porch she eases the door back. "Hello." She walks cautiously into the house, holding her breath as she walks from room to room. Making her way up the stairs she finds one of the bedroom doors ajar and a scarf lying on the floor.

From the looks of the room a fight had taken place here. Glass and water from a snow globe are scattered on the floor. Anna goes back down the stairs, looking for something to eat.

She finds a box of cereal but the fridge is practically empty. Chewing on the dry cereal she feeds Cole as she waits for Joe and Norrie to come back.

The kids look more than intrigued about the dome and more than surprised that Dale was the father of her baby. Anna was determined to get to the bottom of things and questioning the kids was bound to turn up some answers.

Looking through the rest of the cabinets and cupboard she finds the house is almost empty of anything that would pass as food. Anna wanted to go into town to get some food but she was too afraid that she'd find Max instead.

Plundering the closest she finds a black plastic box in the master bedroom. Just as she thought, a handgun with at least four clips of bullets. Putting the loaded gun in the back of her jeans she places Cole back into his sling and starts the walk to town. She felt more confident with a gun if Max should find her.

The town's people are all chattering about the dome and the fact that the water tower was crashed into this morning. Anna could tell that with the lack of food and water things were on the verge of going bad fast.

This was no place for her to be, especially with a baby. She walks down an alley, hoping to raid a house that was empty. She thinks to herself that there's no harm in taking from people that were outside the dome.

Dale and Linda ride into town, the situation at the market not looking friendly. Dale looks around, his eyes watching for anything that looked like trouble. From the corner of his eye he sees the glimpse of red hair, the long wavy curls looking like Julia.

"Julia!" He calls out but the girl picks up her pace as she disappears around the corner. Running after her Dale gets to the next street, the girl gone. Then it hits him, the day the dome came down. He remembers the denim jacket and the baby the nurse was holding. Suddenly his thoughts turn to Anna, his beautiful Anna and how he was glad she was far away from all this chaos.

Linda yells for him to help her with the market as he turns from his thoughts of his fiery ginger. Linda walks over to him, her eyes narrowing. "Thinking of Julia?"

"Not exactly Linda. There was this girl about a year or so ago. She was something else but she couldn't handle my lifestyle and I lost her. I did keep tabs on her for a while but I decided to let her have her life. I do miss her … you know … come to think of it, Julia is a lot like her." Dale hears the commotion coming from the line outside the market as he and Linda rush over.

Going from house to house Anna finds a few nonperishable items, placing the cans in a pillow case. On her way back to the house she overhears a young boy on a skateboard talking about Joe and Norrie. "Yeah, Joe's new girlfriend's mom is sick. He's over at the clinic with them now."

"Excuse me … you know Joe McAlister?" Anna cradles one hand under her baby.

"Sure, he's my best friend." The boy picks up his skateboard looking down at the baby.

"Do me a favor. Take this back to Joe's house and leave it on the porch. I need to get to the clinic; I want to help them if I can." Anna hands the pillowcase to the boy as he points out the way to the clinic.

Walking down the street she comes upon the dome, the pavement of the street divided by it. Reaching her hand out to touch it she gets a small electric zap, the tingling in her fingers surging up her arm.

"Why are you here? What do you want? Why?" She touches the dome again but this time it tingles to the touch and sounds like it hums.

"Are you Lou's glass house? I need answers. Why am I here, what purpose could there be for me being trapped in this damn town if I can't be with the man I love?" Putting her other hand up on the dome she begins to cry, her tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"No food, no water. Please don't let us die in here." She removes one hand to touch Cole's sweet face when a rain drop plops on her skin.

Anna lifts her eyes up as the rain begins to pour down. She does her best to cover Cole, the rain coming down hard. She begins to run up the street when she sees Joe and Norrie coming her way. "Hey Anna, we just saw your sister."

The sight of them holding hands makes Anna smile. "You guys heading back to the clinic?"

"Yeah, I have to get this insulin back to my Mom." Norrie takes off her jacket and covers Cole up with it.

On the walk to clinic Anna tells them about her moment with the dome and how when she started crying it started raining. They both look at her, Joe giving Norrie a questioning stare. "Go ahead … her sister already knows."

Joe tells her about the seizures, what happens when the touch the dome and about the radio reception coming back when they touched the dome together.

Norrie stops, her hazel eyes looking up to Anna as she smiles. "What if you're connected to the dome too? Touch it again Anna."

Anna takes the sling off, handing the baby to Norrie. With both palms on the dome she closes her eyes and thinks of Dale.

Nothing happens, not even a tingle. Anna waves for Norrie to bring Cole to her, placing one hand on her precious baby boy. Suddenly a tiny jolt pricks her fingers as the baby opens his big blue eyes. Then she sees something just outside the dome.

The vision of Julia and she's holding a black object in her hand. "Julia?" She whispers before she moves her hand.

"What is it?" Norrie leans towards her as she and Joe stares Anna down.

"I'll tell you later. Your mom needs that medicine and I need to get some dry clothes on Cole." Anna takes the baby back from Norrie.

The two kids walk in front of her leading the way. Joe leans into to whisper to Norrie but his whispers aren't too low that Anna can't hear. "What if she's connected? Something happened back there Norrie I know it."

Anna wasn't sure what actually had happened, she had been sliding down the rabbit hole since she started looking for Dr. Dumont's glass house.


	5. Rain

After The Fall

Chapter 5 – "Rain"

Norrie sits down in her other mother's lap as they wait for Alice to wake up. They had given the nurse the insulin, now all they could do is wait. Anna waits just outside the room, digging through the baby bag for dry clothes.

Joe walks to the door, leaning against the frame. "Do you need anything?"

Taking off Cole's wet clothes Anna smiles up at her new friend. "Thanks Joe, a cup of coffee if they have one would be nice."

"Not sure but I'll go look. Norrie, Carolyn, you guys want anything?" Joe waits for their response before walking down the hall.

Norrie's other mother Carolyn comes out into the hall and sits beside Anna. "Thanks for getting Norrie back here safe and sound. I'm Carolyn and you are?"

Cole's little mouth stretches wide as he yawns on his mother's shoulder. "I'm Anna Shaw and this little man is Cole. I really didn't do anything, Norrie and Joe had it under control. You've raised a very determined brilliant young lady."

Carolyn rubs the baby's back as she looks back into the room. Norrie is lying on Alice's bed, her hand wrapped in her mothers.

"Thank you. Alice has been so worried about Norrie and now this happens. Still, knowing they had an adult out there with them eases my mind." Carolyn looks up when Joe walks by with a bottle of water and a cup of coffee.

"It's not much but it's all I could find." Joe hands Anna the coffee, giving her a very charming smile.

"Joe a minute please." Anna sits the coffee down as she walks over to the corner with Cole sleeping on her shoulder.

Joe gives her a baffled look as he places the water bottle on the bed next to Norrie. "What is it Anna?"

"My sister, do you know where I might find her?" Anna gazes out the window as the rain continues to fall.

"No idea but almost everyone is in town. You could start there. I'll watch Cole for you if you want to go looking. I know you have a gun; I saw it under the back of your shirt earlier. I think you'll be okay. I'll watch the baby and I'll take him home with me before it gets dark. Go find your sister and I bet if you find her you'll find Barbie." He reaches for the baby, Cole briefly opening his eyes.

"You watch him and protect him with your life Joe. I just met you so I'm taking a big risk here." Anna hands Joe the baby bag when Carolyn walks over to them.

"I overheard what you two were discussing. I'll help Joe with the baby, he's in good hands. Times like these really show who you can and can't trust and we trust you. I hope you trust us." Anna gives Carolyn a big hug, a sense of comfort washing over her.

Anna kisses her baby's head, holding back the need to cry. "Be a good boy and I'll be back with your Aunt Julia and daddy real soon."

"Daddy?" Carolyn's eyes narrow as her brows crease.

Joe jumps in, answering with enthusiasms. "Oh yeah … his dad is Barbie."

Carolyn's eyes go wide as she gives Anna a big smile. "Go find them and bring them back. I think they both need to meet this little one." Carolyn gives Anna the keys to her car, telling her to be careful.

The rain was coming down harder than before, the wiper blades flap back and forth but barely budge the rain.

It looked like the entire town was busy collecting rain water in whatever they could find. Anna parks the car a few stores down from the Sweetbriar Rose, watching as the town's people slowly clear the street. Sitting in the car she does her best to scan every face, look at every passing vehicle hoping to find Barbie or Julia.

With nightfall casting a faint moonlight Anna sits in the car, her heart feeling the deepest sorrow it had since the day she made Dale leave her. It was like the dome could feel her pain, feel the loss in her soul and cried for her.

As she places her fingers on the ignition key she sees a man walking by himself in the rain. She rubs her eyes, placing her face closer to the windshield. Her heart leaps in her chest, her soul rejoices as if a thousand angels sing down to her. "Barbie." She whispers to herself, the empty car almost echoing it back to her.

Slowly she opens the car door as the cool fall rain washes over her. Moving her right foot then her left she starts to make her way towards him as he continues to stroll down the street.

From behind her a car drives by and suddenly comes to a stop. Julia emerges from the car and calls out to Barbie. He stops and turns to her, the two of them just standing and talking in the rain.

Anna can feel a lump form in her throat as she watches Julia lean in towards Dale, her head resting on his shoulder. His hand comes up and cradles the back of Julia's head, the two of them locked in an embrace.

The cool rain suddenly feels like little daggers of ice as Anna watches her sister and her lover kiss. They kiss so passionately that Anna could feel her heart shatter in her chest. Julia takes Dale's hand and they walk back to the car and Anna just stands there in the rain and watches them drive away.

In that moment she knew she had lost the man she loved forever. His heart was no longer hers but why did it have to belong to her sister. Making her way back to the car she sits there for a while and lets her tears fall like the rain outside.

Maxine's words slam into her head, the truth that Dale killed Peter while collecting his debt. A dozen questions form in her head as she starts to wonder if it was an accident, if Julia knew, if Julia thought Peter had left her. Last November Anna could tell their marriage wasn't exactly stable but Peter still loved her sister.

Putting the car in drive Anna passes Julia's house, seeing her and Dale kissing at the door. Another chuck of her heart shatters like glass, her chest feeling as if she can't breathe.

"Goodbye my love." She says as she drives by watching her sister lead Dale into the house.

When she finally shows up to the McAlister house she's drenched to the bone and a complete emotional mess. Norrie and Joe are sitting on the couch with the baby, Cole giggling and smiling back at them.

Carolyn comes down the stairs after getting Alice tucked in bed for the night. "Anna sweetheart!" She rushes over to Anna as she collapses to the floor.


	6. Small World

After The Fall

Chapter 6 – "Small World"

The sound of whispering can be heard outside the bedroom when Anna wakes, her head still feeling dizzy.

Going to the door Anna can see what looks like Norrie walking down the hallway with a gas mask on. "Okay … I'll bite. What's up?"

Norrie turns to her with a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh nothing really, just going to wake Joe up."

"Where's Cole?" Anna looks around the bedroom, a panic starting to set in.

"My mom has him downstairs with Carolyn. You passed out last night and you kept saying Barbie over and over. I told mom that Barbie is Cole's dad but he doesn't know it. She wants to talk to you when you feel like going down stairs." Norrie slides the gas mask on as he skips off to Joe's room.

Anna goes down the stairs gently; her head still a bit foggy. She smiles when she sees Alice sitting on the couch with Cole, her son beaming a smile at her. "There's mommy Cole."

Alice holds Cole up, a sweet giggle floating from the baby. "Monring Alice, thank you for taking care of him and me."

"I've loved watching him, he's a joy. Carolyn took care of both of us last night so you should thank her." Handing Anna a bottle Alice takes the throw from the back of the couch.

Carolyn walks in with a cup of tea, giving Alice a big kiss. "I'm glad you're up. You gave us a good scare last night. I was worried you got sick but Alice said it was most likely exhaustion that made you faint. Do you want some tea?"

"No thanks Carolyn. I need to get him bath and changed though." As Anna searches for Cole's baby bag Alice takes her hand.

"He's been changed and feed already. I hope you don't mind." Alice smiles back at Anna as she sits back down beside her. "Can we talk?"

"I'm all ears Alice. After the hospitality your family and Joe have shown me it's the least I can do." Cole snuggles up on his mother's shoulder as she sits back.

The two ladies look at each other, Alice taking Carolyn's hand. "Joe and Norrie filled me in on things with you and Barbie. And I also hear that you're Julia Shumway's little sister. Things here in Chester's Mill have gotten complicated since that dome came down but you shouldn't let that stop you from telling Barbie about his son or seeing your sister. Joe said you were hiding out from someone that's trying to hurt you. Carolyn said she found a gun tucking in your belt when she put you to bed last night. Anna, you don't have to be afraid. You can stay here and once you find Barbie I'm sure he'll protect you and his son."

"I can't see Barbie or Julia … not now. I saw them kissing last night and I'm sure from the way they were all over each other at Julia's house they are still together this morning. I've lost him; he's with my sister now. So you see Alice, I just can't." Wiping the tears from her cheeks Anna cradles her sleeping baby in her arms.

With a bewildered look, Alice stares at Carolyn unsure what to say. They go into the kitchen to give Anna some time alone.

The sound of laughter floats down the stairs as Joe and Norrie walk down. Norrie looks over to Anna, asking her mom what happen. Alice tells them about Julia and Barbie being together now, Joe walking over to Anna.

"We're going to the dome if you want to come. I know you saw something yesterday and maybe you'll see something today." His boyish grin makes Anna smile.

"Okay, let me get Cole settled and I'll join you." She kisses him on the cheek, making him blush.

Joe tells her where they're going and how to get there, his smile still plastered on his face.

With a half smirk Norrie takes Joe's hand. "So you're into older women." Joe turns a scarlet red as they walk out the door.

After getting a laundry basket and making a bed for Cole, Anna asks Carolyn if she'd watch him for a bit. "I won't be out long … just want to see what the kids are up to."

"Keep an eye on them for us and Anna … thank you." Carolyn gives Anna a hug before she sets out after the wandering duo.

Walking out into the sunshine, Anna closes her eyes as she breathes in the fresh air. She feels a little guilty leaving Cole yet again but Joe was right, she did see something and she wanted answers.

When she finally gets to the kids she stands quietly by while they make out on the dome. Norrie backs away leaving Joe more than flustered.

"Hello." Anna speaks up, taking them by surprise.

"Hey Anna, you want to try touching it." Norrie just smiles back at her, the two girls understanding each other without a word.

Anna walks down away from them but she overhears Norrie say something about having sex before she gets out of earshot.

With a trembling hand, Anna places her palm on the invisible dome. The coolness of it surprises her as she places her other hand up. Closing her eyes she thinks of her sister trying to bring back the image from before.

Fluttering open her green eyes she sees something she wasn't prepared for, Dale holding Cole. Then out of nowhere a butterfly swoops down and lands on her arm. Looking back to the field the image of Dale is gone and now so is the butterfly.

"Guys … did you see anything?" She walks towards them as Joe tells her his theory of the dome having a nucleus in the center. Anna agrees with Joe's theory and they walk off to find the center of Chester's Mill.

Anna follows behind the two young lovebirds, her heart heavy with the loss of her own love. She does her best not to cry, not to shed one tear for Dale Barbara. She thinks to herself that it's her own damn fault she lost him in the first place. If Barbie had to fall for someone then Julia was an excellent choice.

They come to a meadow with tall grass, a gentle fall breeze blowing all around. She can hear the kids talking just ahead, Joe checking his map yet again.

Norrie says something about her mom needing more insulin. Anna can tell Norrie was more worried about her mom than she was showing; she was a lot like her in that manner. Anna had always been one to play her feeling close to the vest but when she did love, she loved with all her might.

Breaking from her thoughts Anna hears Joe tell Norrie he's glad the dome came down; otherwise he might not have met her. "Ah … that's sweet Joe."

Joe tries not to blush again as he keeps walking and talking to Norrie.

Suddenly, Joe's dog starts barking. The sound of the dog changes from alarm to fear as he takes off as if he's after something.

"Truman!" Joe calls after the dog but he doesn't come to him.

"He thinks something's wrong. Should we go back too?" A twist of fear clouds Norrie's words as Joe takes her hand.

Anna walks up to them both, placing her hands on their shoulders. "What do you think? Should we go on?"

"We're too close now." The threesome follows the dog, hoping they do find answers soon.

Walking through the woods Anna starts to feel an electrical static all over her when Norrie notices it too. The hairs on their arms stand on end when they look up to see something round covered with leaves on the forest floor.

Placing his backpack on the ground, Joe leans down to touch it only to have it shock him. Norrie and Anna do the same thing and get the same shock.

Anna goes to her knees beside the object, the kids joining her. Together they clear the leaves from the object to uncover a dirt covered sphere.

Joe looks at them, as they examine it. "Another dome."

Norrie notices something inside it as she grabs the bottle of water from Joe's pack and pours it over it.

As the water erases the dirt it reveals a mini dome with the black object from Anna's vision inside. She decides not to tell the kids about her vision, not sure what to really tell them.

While the kids talk about the mini dome, giving it commands to turn off, Anna rests her hands on it. Joe and Norrie stare at her, watching with intent wonder.

Between two trees Anna can see Julia again, this time she holds out her hand and opens it palm up. Anna moves her hands, her heart racing like a thousand thundering horses.

"Anna?" The kids say in unison.

"Maybe you two should try touching it." Anna rests back on her haunches, her heart still thumping hard.

Anna's green eyes go wide as she watches them touch the mini dome together. From the look on their faces she can tell something was happening with them, perhaps a vision.

They both look up as Joe says Norrie's name. When Norrie turns to the two trees that Anna had seen Julia at and says Mom, Anna knows the dome is trying to tell them something.

"Did you see your Mom?" Anna rises from the forest floor, taking Norrie's hand.

"I need to find my Mom." She releases Anna's hand as she heads back the way they came.

Rushing as fast as they can back to the McAlister house, Anna notices they are losing daylight. She tells Joe to start running, not wanting to get stuck out here all night.

With the house in sight Anna stops and takes a breath, telling the kids to go on in. Her heart was beating in her ears now, her entire body still buzzing with the electrical charge from the mini dome.

Slowly making her way back in the house she calls out to Carolyn, needing to hold her baby.

Like a hard slap to the face she comes face to face with Julia and Barbie all snuggled up on the couch.

Julia pops up, her face losing its color. "Annie?!"

Dale sits up as well, his blue eyes wide and set. "Annie?"

Julia bounds off the couch, her arms wrapping around her little sister. "Oh my God … I didn't know you were trapped in here too."

Standing up, Dale rubs his scruffy chin. "Uh … no. It can't be. She can't be your Jules."

Julia turns to look at Dale, a dumbfounded look covering her face. "No one but Annie calls me Jules. How do you know that Barbie?"

Before Dale can answer her Anna starts crying as she runs up the stairs. She finds Alice in the bed with Norrie and Carolyn standing over her. Joe is standing in the hall with Cole; his face telling her Alice wasn't well. Joe tells her that Alice is sick, that she thinks she had a heart attack.

Dale and Julia follow her up the stairs, the both of them staring at her holding her baby.

"Anna, is that your baby?" Dale asks her as he walks towards her.

"No Barbie, he's our baby." Anna kisses the baby's head as she watches Dale's face go pale.


	7. Sunrise

After The Fall

Chapter 7 – "Sunrise"

"Our baby?" Dale leans up against the wall as Julia looks at the two of them.

"Annie, why didn't you tell me? I didn't even know you were pregnant. Do Dad and Mom know?" Her arms go around her sister, her heart on the verge of breaking.

"No they don't Jules and I kept it from you guys because I didn't want your pity or sympathy. Poor little Anna all alone and pregnant, you know that's what would have happened Jules. Cole and I are fine and I was on my way to see you when this crazy shit went down." Anna pulls away from Julia as she stares back at Dale, now slumped to the floor.

"Let's take this downstairs." Julia taps Dale on the shoulder as she walks past him.

Once downstairs, they sit in the living room, each of them just staring at one another. Julia reaches for the baby, her heart breaking for her little sister. "Can I?"

Anna hands Cole to her, the baby smiling and cooing back at her. "I'm sorry I hid all of this from you, I hope you can forgive me Julia. I won't stand in the way of whatever you have with Barbie, I promise."

Suddenly Dale jumps up taking Anna by the hand and pulling out of the house, to the porch. "What do you mean he's mine? Did you know you were pregnant when you broke up with me? God, Annie you should have told me, should have called me. I have a child, a son and now here you are trapped in this God forsaken town with me. You've been here all this time, right here with me. Oh God Annie I've missed you."

Dale's arms go around her making her bursts out in tears. He holds her tighter, his hand cradling the back of her head. "Do you love her?" Anna lets the words fall out slowly.

"I have feeling for Julia but I didn't know she was your sister, I swear." Dale takes Anna's face in his hands, his eyes holding that look that was only for her.

The urge to kiss him gets harder as she stares into the endless blue, looks into the eyes that once held her captive. "I never stopped loving you Barbie, never. I said all those things and pushed you away because I had too. Max would have killed you if I didn't walk away from you, she was serious. She's somewhere on an island trapped in here with us. You need to be careful Barbie, she's dangerous."

"Don't you worry about Max; if or when I find her I'll deal with her. For right now we need to get some things cleared up. You should have told me about Max way back then, I could have handled her. I would have rather gone on the run with you than live without you. As for the baby, he's my son and I think you owe it to me to tell me. I would have done my best to be here for you Annie; I would have loved to share all of it with you." Dale's thumbs stroke her face, his lips caressing her forehead.

Taking his hand Anna walks back into the house, taking the baby from Julia. "Cole Shawn Barbara this is your father. Barbie, here is your son." Anna gives the baby to Dale, his hands holding his son so gently.

"Hey there little man. He looks like me, even has my eyes. He's just perfect Annie, thank you." A single tear rolls down Dale's face as he rocks his son in his arms.

Anna takes Julia in the kitchen leaving Dale alone with his son. They talk for a bit about the baby, about Dale and how they're both fallen for the same man. Anna tells her about Elliot and Amber, their adventures together and how they came with her.

After the sisters are all caught up, including how Julia thinks Peter left her, they go back into the living room where Dale is laying on the couch with Cole asleep on his chest.

"You have to come and stay with me, you and the baby." Julia takes her sister's hand, hoping she'll say yes.

"I can't … not if you are living there with Barbie. I still love him Jules but I won't stand in the way of him loving you." Before Julia can answer her back Dale takes her hand.

"I want you to stay with your sister, she's your family. I'll go stay at Rose's or somewhere else." Dale kisses the top of Cole's head as he looks up at the two women in his life.

Sitting down beside him, Anna takes his hand. "No, you stay with Julia. I'm fine here. It's better this way and you can see Cole whenever you want."

Julia turns her head as Anna gives Dale a long sweet kiss. Dale kisses her back, his fingers squeezing her hand. They sit on the couch, talking about the baby until Norrie comes running down stairs in tears.

"Norrie!" Anna leaves Julia and Dale with Cole as she runs out after Norrie. Joe stops her on the porch, his sister Angie sitting there with him. "You go after Norrie and I'll go check on Carolyn."

Going back up the stairs Dale stops her as the first step. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Barbie. I can see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you that I'm not in your heart anymore. I lost you a long time ago but I have Cole to remind me of the love we once had." She slips her hand out of his as he tightens his grip.

"When did I say I don't love you anymore Annie." He pulls her into his arms and kisses her hard. "I need to talk to Julia but I'll be back."

Her heart felt a spark bring it back to life, that kiss giving her hope that she might have her Barbie back.

Climbing the stairs she can hear Carolyn crying, her dead wife lying in the bed. Anna wraps an arm around Carolyn, trying to console her. "Do you need anything?"

"Just my Alice back." Carolyn hugs Anna back as they cry together. "Do you love him … cause if you do go after him."

Anna smiles back at Carolyn, squeezing her tight. "I do love him but he's with Julia."

"Don't you see it Anna, you are so much like Julia that Barbie dove deep into her hoping to drown in you." They share a few more tears together before Anna runs down the stairs.

She sees Dale outside and Julia in the living room with Cole. Running outside she finds Dale on the lawn, the sunrise peaking over the horizon. "Barbie."

He turns to look at her, the two of them just smiling at each other. Anna runs into his arms, their embrace so warm, so loving it radiates it's own sunlight.


	8. Matters Of The Heart

After The Fall

Chapter 8 – "Matters of the Heart"

Kissing her over and over Dale holds on to the one thing that had made is life worth living. Anna pulls away from him, the pain in her heart too much to bear.

"We can't do this … I can't do this. You have feelings for Julia and I can see it in your eyes. You look at her the way you use to look at me." She backs away from him with heaviness in her heart.

"You and Julia are so much alike. That need to help others that desire to find the truth and that drive that makes you the woman I fell in love with. She's different than you too but the part of you that I love most is embedded in her. That's what I love about Julia, she reminds me of you." He reaches out and pulls her back into his arms.

She lays her head on his shoulder as she whispers the truth to him. "I know about Peter. Please tell me it was an accident."

Dale strokes her hair, his lips at her ear. "It was, I promise. He pulled a gun on me Annie and I tried to disarm him. It all went wrong, so very wrong." He pulls her up to look into her green eyes. "Julia doesn't know, I haven't told her. You have to understand when you left me you broke me, made me a Dale I hated. That man didn't care for anyone or anything but the job. When I went out there to meet with Peter it was all business. Then I met Julia and all that changed. She gave me hope, gave me something to believe in again. I would have never thought in a million years you'd be in Chester's Mill and you'd have my baby with you."

Palming his face she smiles back at him. "I won't tell her, that wouldn't be fair to either of you. I'm sorry I broke you Barbie … it broke me too."

They kiss once more before she walks back into the house. She takes Cole from her sister before going upstairs to sleep. Dale follows her up, kissing his son. "We'll stay and help Carolyn with Alice. Get some sleep Annie and we'll talk when you wake up."

"Barbie, you need to figure out your feelings for Julia and me … I can't be with you till you do." Anna sees the hurt in his eyes as he sits on the bed beside her.

"I know I do Annie. I owe it to the both of you … and my son." They both look up when Julia comes in the room. She reaches out her hand and Dale takes it.

Julia gives her little sister that consoling smile, the one she had always given her when she was upset. Anna knew there wasn't much Julia could do to ease this pain, since she and the man she loved are the cause of it.

When Anna wakes she can hear Carolyn still crying, her sobbing so heart wrenching it brings her to tears. After changing and feeding Cole she takes him outside, the day a little warm for fall.

Julia and Dale look over at her as she walks over to them, Dale busy digging a grave for Alice. "Have you guys seen Norrie?"

"She's inside with Joe; I think she wants to be alone." Julia hands Dale a glass of water, her eyes looking weary.

Anna takes a moment to just watch Julia and Dale, noticing a connection she hadn't before. At that moment she decides not to stand in the way of their love. "I'm going in to check on the kids."

"Anna, can we talk later?" She looks over her shoulder to Dale as Cole smiles at him.

"Sure … later." Rushing into the house she walks in on Norrie telling Joe to leave her alone. Joe walks away, his heart still crushed on his sleeve.

"She didn't mean that Joe, just give her some time alone. Joe … did you tell anyone about the mini dome we found yesterday?" Joe's eyes widen as he shakes his head.

"No but we need to go back out there." Anna takes his hand as they sit on the couch.

She lays Cole in her lap, her mouth feeling a little dry. She quickly licks her lips before she tells Joe to take Julia out to the mini dome. Her vision of her sister had filled her dreams all through the night, the vision of that black object that was obviously inside that mini dome. Joe agrees to take Julia out there but only if she keeps an eye one Norrie.

With the house all quiet Anna takes this time to go back out to the dome. Placing Cole in the sling she walks out only to have Dale stop her. "I'd like it if you'd stay here. If Max is out there you're not safe."

Giving him a sassy smirk she pulls the handgun from her belt. "I got this covered."

Dale takes her by the arm, his blue eyes looking like raging oceans. "It's not safe for either of you. Please stay here."

"I'll be okay Barbie." With a quick kiss on the cheek she walks away, leaving Dale standing with his shovel.

Her eyes scan in every direction as she walks to the dome, her feet moving swiftly. Cole sleeps peacefully next to her, his sweet face lifting the dagger out of her chest. Being around Dale was like sweet torture. All those months of wanting to be with him only to have him be so close but so far away.

Whatever Dale's choice was she would respect it, she loved him enough to let him be happy.

The dome was like this indestructible wall, it taunted her by just being there. Anna's rage boils in her veins until she slams her fist against it hard. A small charge surges through her hand but not like the zap should took the first time she touched it.

Flattening her palms against it she closes her eyes and speaks to the dome. "Okay, I'm here now show me what you want me to do."

Opening her eyes she sees Julia holding the black egg from the mini dome, her sister looking right at her. Turning her hand over she lets the egg fall. Anna screams at Julia to stop when the vision disappears.

"What was that? That doesn't tell me a damn thing … what do you want?" Anna punches the dome hard with her fist, waking Cole from his nap.

Brushing her hand over her baby's face she remembers the last time she touched the dome and how the dome reacted to her touching Cole.

She tries touching the dome once more while leaving one hand on Cole. Dale walks up to her with blood on his hands. Anna looks harder, Dale's face bruises and bloody as well. "Barbie." Closing her eyes she tries to make sense of the new vision. Then a voice comes to her that shakes her to her soul.

"The light will save you all." Looking back to the dome she sees Dale still standing before her with his hand extended.

Reaching for him, she watches him fade into nothingness. "The light? What do you mean?"

Cole takes his mother's finger, his smile glowing like the noonday sun. Lifting him from the sling, she holds him tight to her. "I'll figure all of this out, I promise my sweet boy.

Walking back towards town Anna watches as a crowd gathers at the Sweetbriar Rose, Dale among them. Going in she lingers in the back listening to this man go on about needing volunteers to go to some farm and take this well.

Dale spots her, walking over to her. "Anna, you need to go back to the McAlister house. Things around here are about to get ugly."

"You tell me what's going on and I will." She pats Cole's back when Dale places his hand on the her back, leading her outside.

He tells her all about Big Jim Rennie and what he knows of Chester's Mill. Dale continues to tell her of the situation with the water. The local sheriff walks by and Dale introduces her to Anna. "Annie, this is Linda. She's acting sheriff in Chester's Mill. Linda, this is Julia's sister and this is my son Cole."

The sheriff gives Dale a confused look, her brown eyes narrowed. "I'd love to get the full story here but right now you need to get out to Ollie's farm. I'll buy you all the time I can."

Anna takes Dale's hand before he walks away. "What are you about to do?"

"I have to get the water back for Chester's Mill and blowing up Ollie's well will do just that. I'll be careful, now will you please go back to the McAlister's." Dale kisses the back of her hand only to have Anna kiss her back hard on the lips.

"Be careful Dale Barbara … I mean it." He walks away from her, the taste of him still clinging to her lips.

Sitting in the swing on the McAlister's porch, Annie rocks her baby as she feeds him. The six by six hole in the yard reminding her how short and fragile life truly is. The riddles and visions from the dome play over in her mind with none of it making sense. Hopefully when Joe and Julia returned from the mini dome they would have more pieces to the puzzle.


	9. Waiting

After The Fall

Chapter 9 – "Waiting"

Cole reaches up to touch his mother's face as Anna rocks him to sleep. The bedroom was covered in posters and a shelf full of snow globes. Anna looks them over, noticing each globe was from a different city.

Norrie bursts into the room, tossing herself on the bed. She covers her face with her arms as she screams. Anna sits on the bed next to her, patting her on the leg. "Norrie, do you want to talk?"

Lifting her hazel eyes to Anna, Norrie scoots up in the bed. "Why did my Mom have to die Anna?"

"I don't know sweetheart. You could blame damn dome but I know you have people here who care about you. Even though you can't see it now, you're not alone." Cole begins to whimper as Anna rubs his back.

"If we'd just stayed in L.A. she'd still be alive. I'm so pissed at her …" Norrie's tears flow as she rolls over to her side.

Anna goes to open the door when Angie walks in, her eyes looking around the room. "I'm sorry, were you two talking?"

Norrie looks over at Angie as she plays with a scarf. "It's your room; I can leave if you want."

Angie shakes her head as she goes over to her closet. With a curious stare Angie looks back at Anna. "I know I've seen you before the dome, I've seen you in Chester's Mills before."

"I'm Julia's sister; I came here in November to visit for Thanksgiving. Peter took me out for breakfast and that's where we met." Angie gives her a quick smile, her memories coming back to her.

"Now I remember but you weren't pregnant then or you weren't showing. I bet your husband is really worried about you and this little cutie here." Angie's finger lightly bops Cole on the nose.

Norrie starts giggling, her smile telling Angie there is more to the story. Sitting on the edge of the bed Norrie blurs out Anna's secret. "Oh … Anna isn't married and Cole's daddy is under the dome with us. You've met him … Barbie."

"Barbie … well. I guess you and your sister have the same taste in men." Moving around the bed Angie picks up one of her snow globes.

"I've got to change Cole. If you girls need anything I'll be downstairs." Angie smiles back at her, while Norrie flops back on the bed.

Anna wanted to go in and check on Carolyn but decides to just let her grieve. After Cole is changed she lays him down for a nap when she hears the girls coming down the stairs with a box.

She just watches as they walk outside, heading straight for the dome. "Norrie, where you girls going?"

Norrie pulls one of Angie's snow globes out of the box. "If we can't break the dome then we can at least break these."

With a smile Anna sends them off, telling them to break one for her.

Soon Anna's thoughts turn to Dale and what he's up to. She begins to worry if he's safe and when she'll see him again. The fact that he and Julia had slept together was still like a hot dagger in her gut, twisting and turning until she wanted to scream. No matter how much she wanted to just let things be she really couldn't. Anna closes her eyes and remembers the kiss from early, her heart still very much Dale's.

Going through the kitchen Anna decides to make some dinner, waiting for Joe and Julia to return from their journey through the woods. Carolyn comes down, her eyes puffy from crying. "How about some tea?"

Anna puts on a pot of water and waits for Carolyn to talk. Carolyn picks Cole up, stroking the back of his head. "He's such a little angel. I haven't heard him cry once."

Pouring some water in a cup, Anna asks Carolyn if she wants anything in her tea. She shakes her head as she sits down with Cole in her arms. "Can you tell Barbie and Julia whenever Norrie is ready we'll bury Alice."

"Sure, as soon as they get back." Carolyn hands the baby to Anna and takes the tea. With a halfhearted smile she goes back up the stairs.

Standing out on the porch Anna listens to the sounds of the night. Her eyes look through the darkness for her sister or her love. From the distances she can hear voices, Julia and Joe come in sight.

Julia walks up to Anna and hugs her. "You and my nephew are coming home with me. We need to talk."

Anna doesn't argue with her, not even a peep. Hugging her back Anna can sense something happened out in the woods. "Are you okay Jules?"

"Fine … I'm fine. Go get the baby and your things. I want to spend some time with you. And Anna … we'll talk about this Barbie thing too." Julia gives her sister a kiss on the cheek, her heart so full of pain for the both of them.

The silence in the car is almost unbearable; the two of them sharing awkward glances from time to time. Cole sleeps soundly in the backseat, his eyes reminding Julia of the man she had fallen in love with.

Anna is grateful for the car ride to be over when they finally pull up to Julia's house. "If you want you can stay in the guess room. I'll get some fresh sheets for you."

They climb the stairs together; neither of them saying what is really on their mind.

A stabbing pain courses through Anna's heart when she looks into Julia and Peter's room and sees Barbie's duffle bag on the bed. "Can you watch Cole I need to use the bathroom?"

Running into the bathroom, Anna closes the door and immediately starts sobbing. Sliding down the door she curls her arms over her knees as she weeps.

Her tears cover her face and arms as she climbs back to her feet. A knocking on the door makes Anna jump, her heart thumping in her chest.

Julia knocks again, the tone of her voice soft and concerned. "Annie … you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is the baby okay?" Anna quickly dries her tears, wiping her face on the tan hand towel by the sink.

Cracking the door open slightly Anna smiles back at Julia only to have her sister sling the door open. "You've been crying. You know you can't hide your true feelings from me Anna. Come on … we're having that talk now."

Sitting in the middle of Julia's bed they start their little heart to heart, the baby fast asleep in the guest room. "Stop worrying Annie, he's fine. The door is open and he's just across the hall. Now, we need to talk about the elephant in the room."

"You mean Barbie." Anna bites on her bottom lip, her stomach churning.

"Peter skipped out on me and left me penniless Annie. Barbie has been here for me through everything. I turned to him in a time of need and things just happened. I didn't know about you or my sweet little nephew. Before you say anything, if I had it would have made a difference." Julia takes a deep breath as she waits for her sister's response.

Anna bites harder on her lip, the truth about Peter on the tip of her tongue. The only truth she's willing to share with her sister is that she's still in love with Dale.

"I left him Julia, I broke his heart. He has every right to move on. Yeah I hid my pregnancy and the baby from him and you but I had my reasons. Now that he knows I want him to be in Cole's life. I won't say I don't still love but I will say if you two want to be together than I won't stand in your way. I love you too much Julia, I just want you to be happy." The real truth was that Anna wanted to tell Julia about Max and why she hid her pregnancy. She wanted to scream that she loved Dale and wanted him back to the top of her lungs but instead she hugs her sister and bites her tongue.

"I think Barbie has some say in all of this. When he gets home we'll talk to him." Julia could tell her words made another cut in her sister's heart.

Their long wait is finally over as Dale comes strolling up the stairs. Anna walks out of the guest room with Cole when she sees Dale sitting on the bed unlacing his shoes. Julia asks him how his day was and something about crowning a monarch.

She strolls in with Cole as Dale gives Julia a kiss. Anna stops at the door, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

Dale jumps to his feet, taking his baby. "Hey there little guy." His sweet smile makes Anna's heart melt.

"I'll leave him here with you guys for a while. When you're ready to go to bed just bring him to me." Before Dale can speak Anna is gone, her heavy heart wanting some distance from the man she loves.

A few hours later Anna is rustled from the book she's reading to the knocking at the door. "Anna."

Dale opens the door, his son sleeping on his shoulder. He lays the baby in the bed as he takes Anna's hand. Anna wasn't sure if she wanted him to be sweet to her but it did feel amazing.

"Do you want to keep him tonight?" Anna looks into those perfect sea blue eyes and loses the ability to speak.

"Anna, I don't want to hurt you … I never wanted to hurt you. I'm glad you're here, I've missed you." He moves in to kiss her when she turns her face.

"Please don't … don't kiss my sister then kiss me." Dale's hand grips her chin, turning her face to him. His lips collide onto hers, his tongue making its way into her mouth. Giving up the well to fight him she kisses him back, the two of them crashing against the door.

Dale's hands slide over her torso and rest on her hips. They drink each other in until they are breathless. Dale rests his forehead on hers, his eyes smoldering with want for her. "I can't stay away from you Annie but I care for Julia too."

Rolling away from her he pounds his fists on the wall. Anna takes his hand, kissing him again. "You don't owe me anything Barbie. You can love my sister and your son without loving me."

Dale places his hands on her face, his eyes burning back at her. "Why would you say that? God … you are so beautiful." He slowly kisses her again, his arms going around her waist tight.

"Promise me you won't sleep with Julia tonight or any night until you decide which one of us you want." Her fingers trace the line of his jaw and over his lips.

"I promise." With one last kiss he leaves her, her body quivering with want.

In the middle of the night Anna can feel something warm on her stomach, something smooth sliding over her skin. Rolling over in the bed she comes face to face with the man she loves.

"Barbie?" Dale doesn't answer her, his smile telling her everything she needs to know.


	10. Setting You Free

After The Fall

Chapter 10 – "Setting You Free"

A small trail of kisses goes from her jaw down her neck as Dale pulls her closer to him. Anna curls her fingers into his hair, her body tingling all over. When Dale's lips met hers she notices the taste of strawberries, the flavor bringing back memories.

Pulling away from him she jumps from the bed, going to sit on the edge. Dale crawls down to her, his arms going around her waist. "I want you Annie … I choose you."

Anna turns to face him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "I love you Dale Barbara and that's why I'm letting you go. I tasted Julia's strawberry lip gloss on you and I know you came from her bed and into mine. Go back to Julia … she's the one you really love."

Dale takes Anna in his arms, holding her extra tight. "I'm with the one I want; please don't turn me away again. I know you didn't want to leave me last time but now you have a choice Annie."

With a tearful moan Anna kisses him hard, her lips taking in the taste of him. "Think about it for a few days Barbie and after you talk to Julia if you still want me then I'm all yours. Please don't think you have to be with me because of the baby, he'll always be your son."

Stroking her face, Dale kisses her softly on the forehead. "That's why I love you Anna Shaw … beautiful inside and out."

Watching Dale leave her bed and possible her life she curls up in the bed and weeps until she falls asleep.

Before dawn Anna gathers her things and tucks Cole in his sling. She eases towards the door, doing her best to not wake Julia or Dale. As she reaches for the door knob she hears Julia's voice. "You gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

Anna turns to her sister, her inner voice screaming at her to stay. "You and Barbie don't need me around. I'll be at the McAlister's if you need me."

Julia takes her hand as they sit on the sofa. She takes Cole out of the sling, nuzzling him to her neck. They just sit there for a bit before Julia gives her that big sister glare. "I understand you not wanting to be here but Anna, you're my little sister and I've missed you so much. I want to get to know my nephew and just know you two are safe."

"You love him Julia and that's all I need to know. That's why I can't stay here. Like I said you can see us anytime you want … at the McAlister's." Anna takes Cole from her as she sprints towards the door.

Julia lets her go; her heart tore between her family and her new love. Dale comes down the stairs in nothing but his boxers, his blue eyes scanning around for the redheads that had consumed his life.

Walking back to the McAlister's, Anna comes upon a Chester's Mill police car. Linda waves for her to come to her while she holds the car door open for her. "Were you heading?"

Anna smiles back at her, walking over to the car. "Back to Joe and Angie's. It's Linda … right?"

"Come on … I'll give you a ride." Anna climbs in the car, Linda taking this time to get to the bottom of things with her and Dale.

Anna answers all of Linda's questions, tiptoeing around certain subjects like Maxine Seagrave.

Linda drops Anna off, the house looking very quiet. "If you need anything just ask."

"Thanks Linda … will do." Anna walks up to the house, Alice's grave now covered with dirt. She takes the baby in the house, Carolyn sitting in the dark.

Without a word Carolyn walks over to her, taking the baby. Anna goes back in the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. While she waits for the water to boil she leans against the counter and cries. She was so sick of crying, it seemed that's all she had done since the day she lost Dale. Now she was losing him again but this time it wasn't because she feared for his life but his heart.

Taking her tea out to the porch she curls up on the swing. "Carolyn, do you care to watch Cole for a minute?"

She walks out to the barn notices the door slightly ajar. Creeping inside her eyes take in a sight she wasn't prepared for. The mini dome rested in the hay, the sphere on the barn floor, dirt and all.

Touching it Anna can feel the energy, the power it holds. "How did you get here?" The black egg inside lights up with pink lines, the vibrant color mesmerizing her.

Going back to the house Anna wanted to go look for answers. She asks Carolyn to watch Cole as she heads out to the forest, making her way back to the last place she saw the mini dome.

From the left she can hear voices and they sound familiar. Ducking behind a tree she watches as Julia and Dale walk by, Julia walking with utter determination.

Anna follows them for a while before she speaks up. "Where you guys going?"

Dale turns around to her, his eyes smiling. "Morning Annie."

Julia looks at her little sister, not sure if she knows about everything. Anna winks at her big sister as she walks past the two of them. "I know Julia. I know about the mini dome, the kid's seizures, the connection they have to the dome. I know it all."

When they get to the empty hole that once housed the mini dome Julia gives Anna a shocked look. Dale gets a call on the walkie from Linda and heads out. Before he does he whisper to Anna for a moment alone later.

Julia and Anna walk back, the two sisters becoming chatty. "You didn't have to leave Anna. I know you and Barbie have history and a baby together and I never want to be a cause of pain for you but Anna … I do care for him."

"I know you do Julia and he cares for you too. I can see it in his eyes. He's clinging to the life we had and he needs to move on with you. Seeing the baby just clouded his thoughts and made seeing me again all the more difficult. I want him to be with you, you make him happy." Anna lets out a held breath as the truth spills from her lips. She did love Dale but she could see that Julia had picked up the pieces of his heart and made him whole again.

As they step out on the road Julia takes Anna's hand. "I'll let all of this go and be with Barbie if you can look me in the eyes and tell you don't still love him."

Anna starts biting on her bottom lip as she shuffles her feet. Her green eyes finally look back at her sister, her pulse racing. "I can't but that doesn't me he loves me. I want the Barbie I had a year ago and that man doesn't exist."

Julia hugs her sister tight, wishing that they both didn't love the same man. "Let's go get my nephew."

"Jules … I just need my sister. Can we just put this Barbie thing aside and just be sisters today." They walk hand in hand up to McAlister house, both of them all smiles.


	11. Chester's Mill

After The Fall

Chapter 11 – "Chester's Mill"

Anna had spent a few days in the small Maine town of Chester's Mill, trapped in by this indestructible dome. In the short time she had spent here she had been kidnapped, taken in by strangers, found her lover in the arms of her sister and discovered that this small little town was anything but normal.

After her chat with Julia she understands that the town had become depended on this man, Big Jim that she saw at the Sweetbriar Rose. It was evident to her that Julia wasn't on the Big Jim bandwagon and if her big sister didn't trust him then it was for good reasons.

Angie and she had a brief talk before she leaves for the dinner, Angie telling her about Big Jim's son Junior and what he did to her. Anna was sure she wanted to get to know the residents of Chester's Mill if she was going to be trapped here for a while.

Gathering up her son she starts walking, enjoying the beautiful day. She meets a few people on her way to town, all of them worrying about how long the dome will stay.

A few conversations later and Anna had a feeling that the current deaths in town seemed a little fishy. It just seemed that so many people had died and all of them connected to the Selectman Rennie.

The town seemed to be all abuzz with people going into the Sweetbriar Rose with guns of all types. Anna cradles Cole to her as she pushes pass the masses. "Excuse me … why is everyone bringing their firearms in here?"

A tall black man turns to her, his hair sticking out in every direction. "Big Jim wants us to turn our guns in and in exchange we get extra propane. I think it's for the best after that shooting this morning. People are getting edgy and that leads to riots. Big Jim is just looking out for the town."

From behind her Anna hears a voice grumble out. "He's looking out for himself."

Anna can see Dale at the counter with Big Jim, the two of them in a deep conversation. She walks over to him, Cole starting to wake from his nap.

"Anna? What are you doing here beautiful?" Dale takes Cole out of his sling, kissing his head.

Big Jim gives her a curious look, his crooked smile giving her chills. "I wanted to get to know the town I'm trapped in. Can we talk for a second?"

Before Anna can lead Dale away Big Jim walks over. "Who is this Barbie?"

Dale kisses Cole again, his eyes staring back at Anna. "This is Julia's sister Anna. She was on her way to visit Julia when the dome came down."

Big Jim reaches his hand out and Anna takes it. They shake hands as Big Jim looks her over. "Welcome to Chester's Mill … Miss?"

"Shaw … it's Anna Shaw and thank you Mr. Rennie." She withdraws her hand, her inner voice screaming at her that she's looking at the devil in craniate.

"And who do we have here." Big Jim places his hand on Cole's back as he smiles at the baby.

Dale cradles his head with his hand, swaying with his son. He looks at Anna before answering, Anna not sure if she wanted Big Jim to know. "This is Anna's son Cole."

"I don't see a wedding ring so you're here alone with the baby." Big Jim was fishing and Anna knew it.

She takes the baby back from Dale, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be at Julia's later. I promised her I'd stay with her for now. Say goodbye to Daddy, Cole."

As Anna walks away she can hear Big Jim say something to Dale. "Daddy … we'll aren't you in deep with those sisters."

Walking back to the McAlister's she sees the kids walking towards town, Angie looking very agitated.

"Hey … going into town?" Angie smiles at the baby, Norrie and Joe nodding their heads.

"Yeah, can you do me a favor? If you see Junior Rennie will you tell him I'm looking for him?" The small girl looks back at her brother as if something had just happened.

"Sure thing Angie. I'm going back to keep Carolyn company and get this one something to eat." They go their ways but Anna can feel the urgency in Angie's words.

Once back at the house Carolyn looks glad to see her. She feeds Cole and lets Carolyn rock him to sleep. Deciding to go for a walk she asks Carolyn to watch Cole as she steps out on the porch.

Her mind goes back to the barn from earlier that morning and the discovery of the mini dome. There had to be a reason it was in the barn, a reason that Joe and Norrie were connected to it.

Pulling the blanket off of the little dome she looks at the crystals of a butterfly inside. "How did you get in there little guy?"

Slowly she places her one hand then another on the dome, the black egg inside turning a vibrant pink again.

The electric hum and tiny tingles remind of the big dome. She remembers her visions, seeing Julia and Dale. "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

Standing up she removes her hand only to see four blue handprints glowing on the shell of the mini dome. "Holy shit!"

She places her hand inside one the handprints, the prints begin to fade one after the other. "I take it these aren't meant for me. What do you want from me … why show me those things?"

Before she can remove her hand, she gets another vision. This time of Dale and Julia standing before her, both of them bloody. Julia looks at her, a bullet wound in her chests dripping blood. She looks at them, Dale's face covered in bruises. "What does this mean?"

"The Monarch, the Savior and the Guardian … together you will save us all." Julia's image fades as she takes Dale's hand.

"What do you mean … who is the monarch, the savior and the guardian? Please, tell me what I have to do with any of this?" As she stands shouting at the barn when the door opens and Norrie and Joe walk in.


	12. A Darker Shade

After The Fall

Chapter 12 – "A Darker Shade"

Joe and Norrie give Anna a strange look as she heads for the barn door. Norrie takes her hand, stopping her. "Were you talking to the mini dome?"

"That damn thing is torturing me. It shows me things without any answers, speaks to me in riddles." She slumps to the hay at her feet, her brain still fuzzy from the vision.

Joe and Norrie sit beside her, telling her about the four handprints on the dome and what they think they mean. Joe tells her about the incident with Dodee. "Honestly Anna I'm surprised the dome let you touch it. You and Julia are the only ones outside of Angie, Norrie and me that have touched it and saw something."

"When Julia touched it did she see something?" Anna lifts her green eyes as they burn back at Joe.

"She said she saw me and I told her that the monarch will be crowned." Joe looks over at Norrie as Anna's face goes blank.

Climbing to her feet she dashes from the barn, heading straight for the house. Carolyn smiles at her as she takes the baby from her. "Thanks Carolyn but I need to find my sister."

Darting back out of the house Carolyn goes after her. "Anna, take my car. I don't have much gas left but you're welcome to it."

Anna takes the keys and her things from her, giving her a brief hug. "Thanks."

She drives towards town when she sees the lights are on in the Sweetbriar Rose. The reporter in her takes over as she pulls to the curb. Getting out of the car she cradles Cole to her.

She can hear three different voices coming from inside, one of them female. Opening the door slightly she sees Maxine Seagrave kissing Dale. Anna stands at the door, Big Jim Rennie looking over at her.

Max goes on about what Jim and Dale would do for her or she'd spill their secrets. Anna walks in behind Max, pulling the gun from the back of her jeans. "Hello Max."

Dale gives her a surprised look as Big Jim chuckles. "Looks like you have more enemies in Chester's Mill than you counted on Max."

"Barbie, tell your baby momma to put that gun away before someone gets hurt." Max smiles at Dale, her hands in the air.

Walking over to Anna, Dale kisses her on the cheek as he takes the gun from her. "I've got this Anna."

"This psycho bitch kidnapped me and wanted to kill me. Now she's in here blackmailing you and you've got this. Tell you what Barbie … why don't you tell my sister the truth about her dead husband and maybe we can all be okay." Anna's eyes flash a darker shade of green as she slaps Max across the face. "If you ever come near me or my son again I will kill you."

With Dale reaching for her Anna walks out of the diner, her palm throbbing. Dale runs after her, throwing himself in front of the driver's car door. "I understand your anger Anna but you have to let me handle this. You don't want to tangle with Max, you or Cole could get hurt." He strokes her face, kissing her forehead. "Please don't tell Julia about Peter, I promise I'll tell her the truth."

Anna kisses him back hard, her hand resting on his bearded cheek. "You better or I will. Barbie … don't let that bitch in there get to you. Remember you have two women that love you more than life itself and a son that needs his daddy."

Max walks out, her sardonic smile making Anna's blood boil. "I'll be seeing you real soon Barbie. Anna … nice to see you again."

Gritting her teeth together, Anna walks towards her only to have Dale put his arm around her waist. "She's not worth the trouble Anna. I have to keep an eye on Big Jim. Do me a favor, don't trust him or buy into whatever he's selling. This town is on the verge of chaos and he's the one pushing it."

They linger in a deep embrace before she climbs back in the car. "I'm going to Julia's, I'll see you later."

She adjusts Cole in the car seat, watching Dale give her that heart melting blue eyed look. Shaking her head she puts the car in drive, cursing under her breath. "Damn you Dale Barbara … why do I still love you?"

Walking into Julia's house she can tell no one is home, the house emptier than her heart. She calls out for Julia a few times before she goes up the stairs.

Laying Cole down on the guest bed, she looks for a notepad and a pen. After finding one in Peter's office she sits on the bed with her baby boy and writes down everything that had happened since she was trapped in this God forsaken town.

Listing all the things she had seen and was told to her by the dome she remembers the vision of Julia with the bullet wound in her chest. Her fingers move without her making them, the scribbling spelling out Max.

The front door opens as Julia yells up to her. "Annie … you here?"

Hiding the notepad under the mattress she bounds down the stairs, pulling Julia into a deep hug. Julia pulls away from her, the two of them burst out in laughter. "You okay Annie?"

"I'm fine Jules. I just want you to know I love you sis … that will never change." Julia caps her hand on her little sister's face, a single tear falling down her face.

"I love you too Annie and I never wanted to hurt you." They walk hand in hand up the stairs when Dale walks in.

They look back at him, Dale giving them both a big smile. "Now that's a good sign." The two gingers on the stairs smile back at him, both of them in love with the same man.


	13. The Devil You Know

After the Fall

Chapter 13 – "The Devil You Know"

Anna packs up Cole, going back out to the McAlister's. After leaving the baby with Carolyn she goes out to the barn, wanting more answers. Joe, Norrie and Angie all sleeping in the hay.

Angie takes her outside, explaining what happen when they touched the mini dome. "You have to be kidding me. This is just crazy Angie. Okay I need to get some answers and I'm getting them."

"Wait till we've all cleared out and go in. What ever you see I want to know about." Angie goes back in, Anna going to the house to get her baby boy.

As she leaves the house she watches Dale drive by, heading up the street. "Angie, where is Barbie going?"

"That's Big Jim's place … why?" Angie watches her as she heads to her car, putting Cole in his car seat.

"I'll be back soon. Angie, if you see anything let me now." Driving out to Big Jim's place she gets there as the two men are discussing Max.

Half angry, half curious she walks on the porch. "Good morning gentlemen. So you two planning on double crossing Max?"

"Go home Anna … Jim and I can handle this." Dale takes her by the arm as Jim walks up to her.

"I can see you have no lost love for Maxine. Tell me Ms. Shaw, what are you willing to do to keep your family safe." Big Jim rubs his chin, his smile almost becoming a laugh.

Anna hands Cole to Dale, her eyes fixed on the man before her. "Tell you what Big Jim … I'll do what I have to but I would never sell my soul to do it. I've known men like you, men that would make a deal with the devil just to have five minutes of glory. But since we both want rid of Maxine, we're in the same boat. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Big Jim extends his hand and Anna shakes it.

Dale had enough of this as he pulls Anna to him. "Take my son home now. And Anna, if you play with fire you get burnt and I'll be damned if Cole gets caught in the cross fire."

Anna glares at him, pulling him towards the car. "Listen, you don't get to tell me what I can or can't do with MY son so back off Dale."

"No … I do get a say so. You didn't tell me about Cole so don't take it out on me now that I wasn't there for you. Yes, I slept with Julia but she's been here for me, what did you want me to do. I thought you didn't want me Anna." Dale's words cut into her as he climbs in the car.

Not long after she drives off she watches Big Jim and Dale heading towards town. She follows them, the two of them heading into the Courthouse. Anna sneaks in behind them, the duo making a pack against Max.

Her heart almost stops when she sees Max walk in, taking Dale out with her. Anna walks into the room, Big Jim tucking away a map. "Are you looking for Max's secrets and her insurance policy? I'm the girl that can help you with that."

"Why would you do anything for me Anna, you've made it clear you think I'm the devil." Big Jim places his hands on his hips, staring back at her.

"You might be but at this point and time Maxine is the devil I know best. You want my help or not?" Holding Cole tighter she smiles as Big Jim accepts her help.

"Sure but you might want to ask yourself one thing … what will Barbie think about all this?" His gleeful smirk makes Anna think if she really can trust him.

She walks away from him, stopping at the door. "I want rid of Max that's all you need to know."

Anna goes back to the McAlister's, walking straight to the barn. Holding Cole to her she kneels down to the mini dome, placing her hand on the surface. "What do I do … tell me?"

She receives another vision but not Dale or Julia, Angie stands before her a rope in her hand. "The Monarch will be crowned, the Guardian will be taken, and the Savior will free them both." Anna looks down at Cole, his blue eyes reminding her of his father.

With the new riddle bouncing around in her head she goes in the house, looking for Carolyn. They sit down at the dining table, Anna knowing exactly what she has to do. "Carolyn I need your help."

Carolyn reaches across the table taking her hand. "What's wrong Anna?"

"I can't do what I need to do and take care of Cole. I need you to keep him for me and I'll be back as soon as I can. I wouldn't leave him if I didn't have to. Please look after him for me; I need to know he's in good hands." Anna kisses her baby's head, feeling she's doing the right thing.

"This town is on the verge of exploding, please don't be another casualty. That precious boy in your arms needs his mother." Carolyn takes Cole from her arms, cradling the baby.

"Thank you Carolyn, I promise I'll be back soon." Holding back her tears she rushes out the door, looking for Dale. She knew siding with Big Jim was going to end up burning her or maybe even get her killed; there was a better way to get rid of Max.

After asking around town Anna finds out that Max was running something illegal out of the concrete factory. She takes a pack of batteries out of her duffle, hoping it's enough to get her in.

When the guard lets her pass she walks down the steps, the sounds of cheering and music mingling together.

Dale is in the middle of a large circle of people, all of them cheering and yelling. "What the hell is this?"

Max turns to look at her, a smile so big it makes Anna's blood boil. "Welcome to the future Anna. This is my little slice of paradise and Barbie here is going to help me make it glorious."

Anna watches as Dale lets the man he's fighting pummel the crap out of him. Max turns to Anna, her eyes narrowing. "Looks like your little plan just hit a snag Max."

Max walks over to Dale, her mood no longer a happy one. "Looks like one of your sisters is here to see you. You and me … we're not done here."

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Dale picks himself up, wiping the blood from his lip.

"I could ask you the same thing. Listen I didn't come here to fight with you again. I'm sorry for this morning; I just want that woman out of our lives." Anna looks at his bloody bruised face, her hand slowly rubbing his cheek.

"That's what I'm trying to do Anna. Stay out of this and take care of Cole. I don't want any of this to hurt you. I'm sorry this morning too but I still love you and I won't have Max use you." Dale places a kiss on her forehead, pulling her in his arms.

She looks up into his big blue eyes, feeling his love cover her. "Barbie, I know you love me but you can't tell me you're not in love with Julia. I saw it on your face, on her face. What we shared was wonderful, beautiful and magical but Max took you away from me and I let her. I want you to tell Julia the truth and if she still loves you after that you know where your heart belongs."

With tears in his eyes he kisses Anna, her heart setting him free. "I will always love you and I'll always be here for Cole but you're right … I do love Julia. Promise me you'll let me handle this … promise?"

She nods her head as she reluctantly leaves his arms. As walks away she whispers goodbye to him.


	14. Blood

After The Fall

Chapter 14 – "Blood"

With a heavy heart Anna walks towards the car only to have one of Max's goons stop her. She looks up at the wall of muscles, hoping Barbie is close by.

"Can I help you?" The large man rubs his chin, looking very smug. Anna assesses her situation, wondering if she just ran of it could she out run him.

"Max wants a word with you." He grabs her around her arm and pulls her back towards the concrete factory.

"Yeah there tall, dark and ugly … I can walk." Her comment only makes him mad, his grip tightens.

Maxine sits in a chair in a storage room, a very displeased look on her face. Anna looks around for Barbie, not finding him. "Have a seat … we need to talk."

Anna sits down, Maxine walking around her like a bird circling its prey. "What's this about Max? I'm not with Barbie, he's moved on and honestly I'm glad he and Julia found each other."

"Listen sweetie, this is how this works. You and that damn brat are my way back to Barbie. After I rid myself of the current problem then I'll deal with you. I'll send someone for your baby … so where is he?" Anna crosses her arms over her chest, pursing her lips. Max stomps her foot, as if scolding a child.

Anna rises from the chair, pushing Max away from her. "You aren't touching my son. Barbie won't let you hurt his son.

Max pushes her back as the two girls get into a major catfight. Anna grabs Max by her hair, tossing her against the door. Max in turn picks up a metal tray, knocking Anna to the floor.

Doing her best get out the door, Anna pushes Max against a metal shelf, only run into the wall of muscles from earlier. The hulking man locks his arms around Anna's waist, pulling her feet off the floor.

Max bashes her over the head with the butt of her gun, knocking Anna unconscious.

Before she blacks out she hears Max telling her minion to find her baby.

Tied and bound in the storage room Anna tires to wiggle free from her restrains. Scooting over to some broken glass in the floor she manages to pick up a piece, cutting the rope and her fingers.

As she gets to her feet she feels the lump on the back of her head. "Damn you Max. I will kill you myself."

The door to her freedom remained locked, the concrete factory eerily quiet. "Hello!" Anna shouts but no one answers her back.

Feeling a little light headed she sits back down, wondering how long she'd been out.

The sound of footsteps echoes through the factory and into her small prison. Looking around for any other way out she finds a small window high up.

Stacking up some crates she climbs up easily, using a metal baseball bat hidden in the corner she breaks out the glass. Placing a rag over the broken glass she manages to squeeze through the small window, coming out at the back of the concrete factory.

Anna knew she'd have to find some way to stop Max, to keep her family safe. Walking around to the front of the factory she hears voices, one of them Dale's.

Maybe if she could get to Dale in time she could tell him everything that Max had done and together they could lock her psycho ass up.

With a head full of steam she walks towards the voices, Dale walking away from Big Jim. Max and her goon stand between them handcuffed when Big Jim raises his gun, shooting Max and her henchman dead.

Anna can't believe her eyes; Big Jim just solved all her problems. She waits by the corner of the factory, seeing Big Jim point the gun at Dale. Her heart thumbs hard in her chest as she tries to make her feet move.

She watches as Dale uses his impressive Black Op skills and takes Big Jim down. With the gun in hand he holds it over him when Linda pulls up.

Big Jim starts yelling that Barbie has lost it, that he killed Max and the other man. Linda tells Barbie to put down the gun and get on his knees.

For a moment it looks like he's going to comply when he knocks Linda in the head with his elbow, running full out towards the corner Anna is hiding at.

Linda fires her gun a few times as Dale rounds the corner of the building, running right into Anna.

"What the hell? Anna we have to go … where have you been?" He takes her hand as they run towards the forest, Ann wondering how long she'd been out.

Nearly out of breath, Ann rests against a tree. Dale looks at her, pulling her to his chest. "I went to the McAlister's to talk to you but you weren't there. Carolyn had Cole so I played with him for a bit before I went to Julia's. She knows the truth Anna and she still wants me. You were right all along."

"Why do I feel like there's a big but in there? And to answer your question, Max and I got into a major fight; she knocked me out and locked me up." Anna strokes his bearded check, wanting so badly to kiss him.

Dale strokes her pale check, giving her that usual Dale Barbara blue eyes stare. "Julia is hurt, Max shot her. She's in the hospital but I have to get her out. Big Jim will pin those murders and the attempt on Julia's life on me. She's not safe Anna. You have to get the baby and go somewhere safe."

"No, I have to help you get Julia back." She shakes her head, tears flowing down her face.

Dale kisses her deep and hard, the last of his love for her pouring into that one kiss. "I will always love you Anna Shaw but you have to take care of our son. My heart is with Julia and I have to protect her."

His words echo in her head, the same words the dome used. "Monarch, Protector and Savior." She whispers back to him.

Kissing him back, she smiles as he turns to leave. "I know what has to be done Barbie. You do whatever to save Julia but promise me you'll keep yourself safe as well. I'll go get Cole and I'll hide out here. There is something I need to do first but I promise I'll be here with our son."

"Anna … in another lifetime we would have been happy. I was happy with you." A tear rolls down his face as she walks away from him.

Letting her tears fall with each footstep she whispers back to him. "I was happy with you too."


End file.
